Kurosu Kyoudai
Kurosu Kyoudai-(十字鏡台, Kyoudai Kurosu Lit. Demon Queen) is a Munashimeisei, born from the wants of material things of a person’s heart. Part and second in command of the Munashimeisei Guild working with Ashura, he along with his other allies, doing as they please unknown to what their true intentions are. One of the most feared Munashimeisei, because of his magic. Going by the alias the "Munashimeisei Tyrant Queen". Appearance He is a short and lean build of a person almost looking like a per-teen, having black hair and sometimes seen wearing an eye patch over his left eye. Leaving his dark blue left eye seen, with a preppy look to him. Although a biological male, Kurosu has a great love to dress in feminine outfits and sometime going so far as cross dresser. These outfits in general are very flamboyant and expensive, mostly dressing in fur. Although sometime in battle he will wear a signature outfit, he wears a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple chest-exposing top and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. Most of his outfits are very feminine and outrageous in look and in price. Mostly consisting of a fur theme, he mostly had been seen wearing a fur cloak over his shoulders. Following after Ashura, he and the other allies of Ashura seem to wear some kind of fur coat or cloak. While he travels to the other worlds he is often seen in different outfits, but most of the times he theme of dress is give off a theme of a noble. Wearing a dark blue shirt, with lace covering the shirt and coming out of his sleeves. He is seen wearing a crown or a pink top hat with a flower design on the side of said hat. He has both of the items titled to the side of his head. He usually wears long jackets, button-down shirts, ties, shorts, knee-high garter socks and boots or high-heeled shoes. Occasionally, he carries other accessories such as a top hat, white or black gloves, and a cane. He also has his ears pierced (usually wearing only plain, round, blue ear studs). Another side of his appearance is when he cross dresses, he is often seen in very beautiful and colorful dresses. He will only be seen in a dress if there is a special event that the he has set. Although he is always seen in his fur cloak These outfits have included a pink ball gown, with a pink top hat. With a floral arrangement at the base of the hat and wearing black gloves. Although there is a standard artier that he is always seen in, he will have his nails manicured with black or blue nail polish. He will always be seen wearing a set of black earrings and his signature fur cloak. Personality Kurosu has often be described by his race as the Queen of the Munashimeisei, which he wears the title with pride. He can be as cruel being, although he has a great love for material possessions and money. But this love before anything else, he will often leave his subroutines behind because he wants to escape and let them fight for him. Being one of the most feared of the Munashimeisei he along with Nagaichi. Kurosu can often get jealous traits about him, seeing something that someone else has, he would then want it. Going so far as killing said person, many look on him and often ask why he would do such a thing. He replies back saying that he is above all humans, making him hated by most. Initially cool and confident, Kurosu's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of his personality. He is confident in himself, in his abilities and enjoys toying with is opponents. Although he seems to get an annoyed face if an opponent insults him about his appearance, he can be a sadistic and demented individual. But the main traits of his personality are that he has a great love for material possessions, such as clothes, money and other items. Although it does not fill his lust for material possessions, he goes out into the world and doing as wants. He can act spoiled and arrogant, often bragging about his abilities to his opponents. He thinks of almost every human as a weak thing. Showing his hate almost just as harsh as Nagaichi himself, Kurosu has been said that he can become more ruthless than him.He has been shown to be cunning and even going so far as outsmarting Sentonara himself. He can even outsmart Nagaichi himself; often they play the game of chess or some other mental game. Always seeming to beat Nagaichi, although they rarely play because Nagaichi is off doing other things. The strangest trait about him is that he loves to dress in feminine clothes, going so far as cross dressing. He has a belief that his beauty is the greatest of all the world, going very far to prove his point. He insults others about their appearance from women to even children. He loves to compare himself to others, although he goes by beauty only no personality or what the other persons says about him. Which in turn can make them angry at him, he then tells them that it is all part of his plan to make them mad. In battle Kurosu can turn into a savage and heartless man, not thinking twice about killing someone. Like Ashura Kurosu doesn’t have a care about his subroutines, he will often kill them himself if he feels like it. Insulting them calling the useless and worthless, Kurosu is a man who feared because of his traits dealing with others. Synopsis History "More to Come" Magic and Abilities *'Hariguchi'-(入口, Gateway) the Munashimeisei are able to travel through the different worlds whenever they wish. *'Shutai'-(正体, Sense) is a basic ability, able to enhance their senses. Being able to smell, hear, feel, taste and seeing objects and beings from miles away. Able to even see the person’s aura around their body. *'Kamen'-(仮面, Mask) is another basic ability of the Munashimeisei, being able to mask it presence. Making it hard for many to pick up on their presences, often surprising the opponent. *'Fumatsu-'(ふめつ, Immortal) is an ability to not age. Almost being immortal although the Munashimeisei is able to take damage but the more damage they take. They can be able to regenerate their bodies, but in doing this they will use their energy up faster. So many of the Munashimeisei don’t use this technique until after a battle or as a last resort. *'Gesuidou'-(下水道, Drain) is a basic ability to all of the Munashimeisei can use, taking away the life and energy out of any living thing. By attaching its limbs into the body of its victim they are able to absorb the life and energy from opponents to extend their life and to heal their injures. Copy Magic Matautsushi '(又写し, Superior Copy) is the magic that Kurosu uses in which he is able to copy and remember any of the Munashimeisei magic and some other abilities use it to his own will. By touching said person, he will be able to see all of his memories and know everything about said person. Although this can have its limits he can perfectly copy and the powers of other Munashimeisei magics and some other creature’s abilities. The main way he can copy these powers is by touching the person, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. Then making these limbs touch the opponent, Kurosu is able to know everything about said opponent. He is able to use these limbs to help him attack as well, such as firing several ceros at once. Although he has found other uses for his Matautsushi as well, he can be able to use the limbs in many different ways. '''Hanzufuri-'(ハンズフリー, Hands) Kurosu sprouts two hands to cover the opponent's mouth, and then bends them backward with bone-breaking results. He can use this move on at least two opponents simultaneously, using eight arms that Kurosu has sprouted. By sprouting six arms to hold the opponent still, and two from out of her opponent's lower back to hold the ground. Kurosu can flip the opponent over so that they fall on their head. *'''Hotokesama-(仏様, Buddha Palm) is a defensive technique in which Kurosu sprouts several arms and form them into one big arm. With the hand of the arm going vertically up holding a strong and firm pose, the giant hand will act like a shield pushing all attacks away and back at the opponent. By really the flower petals forming into a giant hand, it will harden and form a hand. *'Sesshoku'-(接触, Touch) is when either Kurosu or one of Kurosu’s limbs makes contact with an opponent. Once he has touched said opponent he will know about them and depending on what kind of creature it is. He will be able to use some of the techniques, such as if he touched another Munashimeisei he will be able to use every technique that the Munashimeisei had. Although this can only go so far, such as if said Munashimeisei is an element user. Kurosu will still be able to use the element attacks but he can not turn himself into said element. He has stated that he has used a number of Ashura’s sand techniques but he can turn his body into sand, this is the major weakness of his power. *'Kuroi'-(黒い,Black Arms) is an advanced technique of Hanzufuri, but it will be a mixture of the Buraku magic as used by Nagāichi. In which he can use darkness to form it into hands and other limbs. Although these limbs are able to grab onto an opponent and sink them into the darkness. Much like the Buraku magic, it acting like a massive and unlimited void. Which when one is trapped in the void they can never get out, he can extend this to use to defend against acts. He can open a small portal of the black smoke and it will fade away forever. *'Kuroji'-(黒字, Black Hands) is advaced techniques were Kurosu’s limbs will become black and they can destroy anything it touches. Such as blades, materials and even people to the point were said item will rot away. This can also be used like poison into a person’s body as well; the fingers of the hands will turn into claws. Then acting like needles it can inject this poison into the opponent and be able to destroy them from the inside out. *'Hana' (花, Flower) is an element that Kurosu uses for his own powers; he only has a few techniques using the Hana magic in which Kurosu is able to use flower petals as a weapon. But he will have control over it much like Ashura has over sand, he is able to covert his whole body into flower petals. It has been said that his Hana Majikku is the sister majikku of Ashura’s. *'Rakka'-( 落花, Petals) is where Kurosu is able to use his flower petals in various ways, the petals themselves are razor sharp. These petals are able to fit into the tiniest cracks and even into a wound. Once going into the body it can create major damage within the opponent. *'Senten'-(旋転, Whirl) Kurosu focuses his petals into a whirlwind and sent it at opponents either horizontality or verticality. It can also take the form of a drill like mass in order to clash with a physical blade. Since he is able to turn his body into petals he can be able to travel in a whirlwind like current to go to a different location. *'Chokkou'-(直行,Through) very similar to when Ashura is able to have attacks go right through him and he then will reform from sand. Since he can turn his whole body into petals, he is able to take blows where he was hit it would just turn into sand and then he will reform. Making it hard for an opponent to deal damage to him, along with that he is able to almost walk through walls. By turning his body into sand to slip through the tiniest cracks and openings making it easy to infiltrate an enemy base and such. *'Kuroun'-(クローン, Clone) Kurosu is able to create a double of him out of petal to act as a decoy or other usages for his plans and battles. Being able to create up to 10 doubles depending on the amount of petals he has at his use. *'Sakimori'-(防人, Protect) his defensive technique in which that his petals will come to protect him from different blasts and strikes. He will rarely use this technique because of the Chokkou technique already allowing his body to reform from any blow taken. "More To Come" Quotes "More to Come" Trivia "More to Come"